


Inhale

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, d/s dynamics, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: Scott can’t take much more, he’s so turned on he’s trembling, but he knows he can’t come - not without -





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=234) A Softer World prompt.

“You ready for it Scotty?” Stiles asks, thrusting in slow and hard. It’s been like this for what seems like hours - the long, slow thrusts, the way his hips snap when they come together, his hands forcing Scott’s thighs further and further apart. Scott can’t take much more, he’s so turned on he’s trembling, but he knows he can’t come - not without - 

“Please, Stiles -” he begs, reaching for him, always reaching for him. His fingertips barely brush Stiles’ skin, and Scott can’t draw him close the way he wants to. Stiles comes to him anyway, leaning over him, pushing even deeper into his body, fucking him faster now, filling him up over and over again. 

“Please, I need it,” he asks again, tears filling his eyes. He’s so close to the edge, but he can’t go over without - 

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Stiles says, the first bit of tenderness he’s shown all night. It’s painful, Stiles’ tenderness, unless it’s afterward. Right now it just hurts because Scott doesn’t deserve it, shouldn’t have someone be so nice to him, shouldn’t hear the love behind the words. 

“I need you to -” Scott starts, but then Stiles’ hand goes around his throat, and his swallows hard against it. Stiles’ hands are broad and warm and wide, wide enough to cover his throat with one large palm and press, press, just enough to make him gasp. 

“I know what you need,” Stiles says, and pumps his hips harder, faster, while his hand tightens around Scott’s throat. Air comes quicker, in smaller bursts. His eyes stream tears and his face throbs. It always surprises him when it doesn’t hurt, when he just feels the pleasure washing over his body, taking over as his brain starves for oxygen. 

“Ah - ah - I -” he gasps, barely able to make sound, and Stiles’ cock rubs just right inside him, lighting him up like the fireworks on the insides of his eyelids and he comes, hard, his dick spilling untouched over his abdomen, making a mess of him. 

As soon as he comes, Stiles lets go, and the air rushes back in. He’s almost dizzy with it - or maybe that’s a side effect of having been without it. He can’t tell. His head aches slightly, and his body’s loose and fragile feeling. He doesn’t notice when Stiles comes, just when he leans down and presses a kiss to Scott’s lips. 

“See? Told you I knew,” Stiles says, his voice equal parts smug and fond. Scott gives him a ghost of a smile and kisses him again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
